Pretty fly meets Pretty Shy
by Dj Crescendo27
Summary: "Am I seeing an angel?" I thought as I looked at the girl in-front of me. She's a piece of heaven in Earth...  One-shot! OC x JACE! Happy Birthday Czarina! Rated T to be safe


**A/N: Yeah… My first fanfic for book "Mortal Instruments". This is actually a birthday gift for my bestfriend Czarina~! I did my best Walnut! Late happy birthday! I really can't say that this is a OC(Original Character) pairing since, I don't own Czarina. Well, enough of my ramblings! After I put the disclaimer, I'll start the story… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series Mortal Instruments. And probably, never will!**

**Pairings: OC (Other Character) X Jace**

**P.S: Might have some OOC-ness here. Forgive me.**

**(…~0~…)**

**Pretty Fly meets, Pretty Shy**

**(Jace's POV) **

It was just an ordinary day here in the institute. An Ordinarily boring day. Why? Alec was with Izzy and Clary was with Simon probably watching a movie in his house. And therefore I am bored. I wanted to go with Alec and Izzy to the diner but, she said I have to wait for someone, a new Shadow Hunter. Kayla Villa… was it?

Alec said she will arrive at 2pm but it was already 2:30pm, she's late! Here I am at the hallway, leaning on the wall; Waiting for the girl.

"Girls…" I murmured "Always late." I remember the time when I was waiting for Clary in the mall. She said she'll arrive at 10am but she arrive 1am. I was about to walk to the kitchen when I heard a soft knock at the doors of the Institute.

I opened the door and saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my whole life.

"Um… Are you… Jace Wayland?" She asked in a shy voice. I stared with my eyes wide open as I watched her long, brunette hair that fell up to her waist sway when a gentle wind blew, nodding my head. I would have stared at those brownish-silver orbs forever if it wasn't for Church who harshly nudged my legs, causing for my knees to buckle and I fell down epically.

'First impression…. Fail' I thought as I looked at Church who mockingly sitting beside me.

"And so… this is library. You can read here whenever you like." I explained "Be careful, though. Some ladders are old and might break if you stay too long."

We moved on the next area; the place where we all sleep.

"This is where we sleep. There are many rooms here that can house hundreds of us. Unfortunately, the Institute is quite empty right now." I sighed "They left me out the fun!" I whined

"Oh, really?" I heard Kayla whisper, shy-type person, eh?

I came to a stop and I felt her bump to me "Oops! Sorry!" She blushed

"Ah… don't worry! Here's your room anyway." I opened the door for her "Come down later! Clary will cook you something. If you want you are free to go around! Just try not to get… lost." I smiled as I walked away. I wonder if she's interested with me.

Realizing what I just thought, I mentally slapped myself. 'You just 'frickin met her!' I thought to myself.

**(…~0~…)**

The sun was already setting when Clary and the others went home. When I came to check up on Kayla, she was sleeping. I better let her rest; Alec said she travelled from Asia to here in US. Currently in in the dinning room, they asked me what she looks like

"Man, you guys should see her. She is beautiful! Her hair is long and it looked so soft… And those innocent look in her eyes…" I drabbled on "She is shy, I think. Do you think I should change my haircut…? I want look appealing…" I quickly trailed off when I realized, Izzy and the others were grinning at me like idiots

"uh… what? Something wrong?" I asked

The three suddenly laughed, I furrowed my brows in confusion

"Looks like, Jace here… is in-love!" Izzy shouted between her laughs

"Jace…! That's love at first sight!" Clary said, trying to stifle her laughs

"wooh! Looks like someone was hit by Cupid's arrows!" Alec continued to laugh

"I-It's not-!" I didn't get to finish my sentence because of Izzy's laughter rising. Seriously… why are they laughing…?

"Um, Excuse me?" I heard a voice behind me; I looked at my shoulders and saw Kayla; she was wearing a white shirt that hugged her waist revealing her nice curves, a black skinny jeans, completed by a pair of Converese shoes

"Oh, Kayla! What are you doing here?" I asked,

"I was just…roaming around, then I heard some laughing..." she trailed off

"Oh, it's alright. Have a seat." I said, She smiled as she went to the empty chair next to me. Man, my heart beats faster everytime she smiles. I looked at the three giggling like there's no tomorrow.

Clary took a deep breathe "Hi, I'm Clary Fray. I'm Jace's sister. Nice to meet you."

"The name's Isabelle, Just call me Izzy." Izzy flashed a smile

"My name is Alec. Pleasure to meet you too…!" Alec held out a hand to her, she held out her hand and shooked it.

"Nice, to meet you all!" She grinned happily

Clary suddenly stood up exclaiming "Ah…! The dinner!" she ran to the kitchen, only to come back towing Izzy and Alec in her arms, asking them for help. Why do I have this feeling, that she has another goal…? Like, it has something do to with me and Kayla?

"Don't you guys… get lonely in here? I mean… You're the only one here…" She asked in a shy-tone

"Nah, we got each other, you know?" I replied "Our bloods maybe different but we treat each other like brothers and sister, with the exception of Clary, of course, we are siblings."

"Huh… You look like your sister…" she whispered, I pretended not to hear that

"Come again?"

"Dinner's ready!" Izzy shouted merrily, walking to us with 2 armfuls of food

"So… who cooked?"

"Me."

"I'll pass"

"Just joking~!" She laughed "Clary was the one who cooked this"

"Clary could cook?" I teased

"Yeah, I could. 'Ya got a problem with that?" Clary growled

"No…!" I quickly said. I got a feeling, the next few days will be a little awkward because of them….

(.~0~.)

I quickly ducked when the demon I was fighting lashed out with his claw. With my weapon and stabbed it in the heart. The demon roared in pain before disintegrating, returning to what hellish world it was from

I stole a glance at Kayla who wielded her Ashkehmar; her golden bow decorated in ruby jewels. She pulled the bow and fired at the demon closing with her. It vanished as it roared.

I looked around the area if there were more demons. I saw none, which was until I saw movement at her back.

I took my dagger gripping it hard, ready to throw. Then, there it is. Another demon…lurking behind her

"Kayla! Go down!" I shouted, she did what I said and I threw the dagger to the demon. It hit him straight to the skull, I grinned "Bull's eye…"

Kayla ran to me and thanked me, I just smiled in reply. It has been 2 months since she went to the Institute and we all are getting very well. In her first combat, I knew that she's good at wielding a bow, well at long-range. Sometimes, I would teach her some self-defense if we are free. Well, let's just say, she always kicks my ass every now and then in hand-to-hand combat.

Also, maybe, Clary was right… Love at first sight. I remember my heart beating so fast, I thought I was hyperventilating! I always ask Clary about it. And ALWAYS… I mean, ALWAYS she would giggle and say it's love. Maybe, it is.

I always denied that feeling, saying that it's nothing. But, this time… It's real.

I don't like her… because… I LOVE her.

That's right… you heard it. Jace Wayland has accepted with all his being, he LOVES Kayla Villa. In fact, loved EVERYTHING about her. Her brown hair, brownish-silver eyes, her nice curves, her voice, her attitudes… everything…!

We walked out the alley and followed the straight path that leads to a baywalk we sat there, for a while, watching the sunset.

I think this is the right time to confess… It's been bugging for weeks! For peete's sake, WEEKS.

I slipped my hand on my pants, holding the necklace I brought for her. It was a pendant; Silver chain, silver pendant. The jewel in the middle was Blue. I knew it was her favorite color. It costs me a fortune to but this…! I clenched it; I brought it out, still with my fist close. I looked at Kayla who was smilling admiring the sunset.

"Hey… Jace." She tapped my shoulders

"Yes?"

"I wanna say something."

I faced her "What is it?", Jesus, my heart is beating fast! Dammit.

"I…" she paused, she was hesitating "I… love you."

I flinched, My eyes widening in the confession. She… loves me?

Then an idea popped in my head. And I stood up, went behind her. I unhooked the necklace from the lock, placed it around her neck and clasped it in the lock.

I gently turned her around and looked her in the eyes, I took a deep breathe

"Kayla, I don't like you." Her eyes revealed hurt "Because… I LOVE you, too."

**I smiled before I gently kissed her in the lips. **

(.~0~.)

**1 week later….**

"Jace and Kayla, sitting on the tree~! K-I-S-S-I-N-G~! First comes love!" Alec and Izzy sang while Clarry laughed "Then comes marriage! Then comes marriage! Then comes a baby in a baby carri—"

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP! ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL LITERALLY KICK YOU THREE OUT OF THE INSTITUTE!" I shouted in the top of my lungs. The three looked at me in surprise before bursting in laughter… again.

Kayla giggled beside me

"Just… please… ignore them…" I said to her

"Don't worry!" Kayla placed a kiss on my cheeks, and I kissed her back in her lips

"Ohh~! You two are so Sweet!" Clary teased

"Jace and Kayla sitting on the tree!..—" Alec and Izzy started to sing the song again

I ignored them, when they finished, I sighed in relief

"ONE MORE TIME!" Alec shouted "Jace and Kayla-" This time, Clary joined, therefore their voices was so Loud it was already ringing in my ears

I stood up and the three quickly dashed away. And so, I spent the whole day chasing Clary, especially Izzy and Alec around the Institute while Kayla tailed me behind, watching as the scene unfolds. Her smile bright as the sun

(.~0~.)

**A/N: WEE~! Done! Once again… Late HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Yeah, sorry Czar, Kinda rushed this! But, here ya go. A whole one-shot dedicated for you. Sorry if there are wrong grammars and spelling, I was typing this in the middle of the night and there's school tomorrow! Not to mention, I still got some homework to do! Oh no! SORRY IF IT'S SHORT!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKS! **

**4 pages and exactly 1,850 words**


End file.
